L and the Distressed Kitten
by RainbowDashFan1797
Summary: L wakes up shrunken and in an unfamiliar place. Eventually, he meets a mother cat and her three kittens. He befriends the runt of the litter named Tiny. He eventually starts to care for him like a little brother. But when one of Tiny's siblings says he'll get thrown in the river, it's up to L to make things right. (REPOST) (PLOT UPDATED)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! My name is RainbowDashFan1797 and welcome to the first chapter of my first story on this site called "L and the Distressed Kitten." This story is also on Wattpad if you want to check it out there too. This is also a reupload which means the story was on here previously but I deleted it along with another story and left Fanfiction. However, I'm back and so is this story! But enough about that, I hope you enjoy the story. Remember this is my first fanfic. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "Warriors" or "Death Note". All rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 1

A man with shaggy black hair, a white long sleeved shirt, and blue jeans woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar place. He looked around to check his surroundings.

"Where am I?" He thought, "What is this place? How did I get here?"

He then sees a dark shadowy cat-like figure sleeping in what looked like a chair. He then saw what looked like a catbed. He saw something move in the bed. A dark kitten-like figure is staring at the man with curious sky blue eyes.

"Why is it looking at me?" The man thought.

"Who's he?" The curious creature thought, "I've never seen a twoleg this small before."

The man starts walking towards the catbed, but collapses out of exhaustion and blacks out. The kitten then climbed out of the catbed and ran over to the man to help him. He picked him up gently by his shirt with his teeth and carried him to the catbed. The kitten climbs back into the catbed with the man and sits him up straight. The man slowly woke up when he felt a blanket-like substance touch his bare feet. He looked up to see the kitten-like figure staring at him again.

"Um, mister, are you alright?" It asked.

"Well, aside from collapsing and hearing a kitten speak, I'm alright." Said the man.

"My name's Tiny." The kitten introduced, "What's your name?"

"My name is Ryuzaki. But if you want, you may call me L." Said the man.

"Nice to meet you, L." Said Tiny.

"Tiny."

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something? It's a long story, but it's important." L said.

"Sure. What is it?" Asked Tiny.

"Listen and you will know."

"Okay, L."

"I was once a detective who solved many cases in the past." L said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I bet you solved lots of cases." Said Tiny.

"Indeed, I did." L said, "But the story I'm about to tell you is about a case I'm thankful I've solved. It was called The Kira Case."

"The Kira Case?" Tiny asked, interested.

"Yes. It was the murder of numerous criminals in the Kanto Region of Japan. People said it was being done by a mysterious being named Kira. I have investigated the casr with both Watari and the NPA. Watari was my assistant then." Said L.

"What happened later on?" Tiny asked.

"It turned out that Kira didn't just kill criminals, but he would also kill those who would try to apprehend him. Later on, Watari was killed in the process." L said.

"How did he die?" Asked Tiny.

"A heart attack caused by Kira." L said, angrily.

"That's horrible."

"It was."

"Did you eventually find out who Kira was?" Asked Tiny.

"Yes. It turned out that Kira was a man named Light Yagami. He used the death note to kill criminals because he said he wanted what he considered true justice to change the world." L said.

"What's a death note?" Tiny asked, curious.

"It's like a notebook, but if you write down someone's name in the notebook, they die." L said.

Tiny gasped in fear.

"That sounds scary." He said.

"Indeed, it does."

"So, what happened then?" He asked.

"Light called a shinigami named Ryuk." L said, "When he came, Light tried to get him to kill us all. When Light checked to see what Ryuk wrote, he saw his own name written in the shinigami's death note. After forty seconds, Light died of a heart attack. Kira was no more. After that, we gathered up the two death notes and destroyed them. The rest is history."

"And you got through that case alive?" Tiny asked.

"Yes." L said.

Tiny yawns.

"Goodnight, L." He said.

"Goodnight, Tiny." L said.

"L."

"Yes?"

"What's a shinigami?" Asked Tiny.

"In English, it means 'Death God'." L said.

L and Tiny soon fell asleep.

 **Author's Note: Well, that was Chapter 1 of "L and the Distressed Kitten". I hoped you enjoyed it. What did you think of it? Please be sure to read and review and constructive criticism is welcome. There will be more coming soon. Until then, I'll see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Welcome to chapter 2 of "L and the Distressed Kitten". Sorry for the long update. I've just been working on another story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let's begin! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "Warriors" or "Death Note". All rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 2

In the morning, L started waking up when he heard what sounded like kids playing. When he opened his eyes, he saw three kittens. One kitten was gray and had yellow eyes. The second one was black and white with dark blue eyes. The third one looked kind of small. He was black with a white right paw. When L saw the third kitten's sky blue eyes, he recognized him.

"Morning, Tiny." L said.

Tiny turns to see L awake.

"Oh hi, L." He said.

Just then he heard a voice calling to the two kittens. It sounded like a young woman.

"Ruby! Socks! Come here at once!" It demanded.

L looks up to see a cat with the same gray fur and yellow eyes as the first kitten.

"I assume that's their mother." He thought.

The cat jumped off the stool she was sitting on. The two kittens climbed out of the catbed and went over to her.

"Yes, Mama?" Said the first kitten who sounded like a little girl.

"You shouldn't play so roughly with your brother! You know better than that." The cat scolded.

"But Mama, he's too weak and he mewls too much. He always gives away where he is!" The kitten whined.

Tiny climbed out of the catbed only to hit the floor.

"Ow!"

"It's no fun to play with him."

L climbs out of the catbed with success.

"Tiny, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tiny said.

"He's your brother, Ruby, and you should treat him better. I don't want to see roughhousing like that again." The cat said.

Tiny walks towards his mother.

"Mama, Socks, Ruby, I want you to meet my new friend." He said.

The cat and her two kittens looked at each other questioningly. She then turned to Tiny.

"Who's your new friend?" She asked.

Tiny nods towards L.

"Him."

They all looked at him. Only the cat and the two kittens had looks of surprise.

"This is a surprise." The cat thought.

"That's not possible." The first kitten thought.

"How could there be a twoleg that small?" The second kitten thought.

L walked toward the cat.

"Greetings, I'm Ryuzaki. But you may call me L if you want." He introduced.

"I'm Quince and I see you have already met Tiny. This is his sister, Ruby and his brother, Socks." The cat said.

"Hello." Said Ruby.

"Hey." Said Socks.

"Pleasure to meet all of you." L said, "How are you doing, Tiny?"

"I'm doing alright, L." Said Tiny.

"You know what, I think I'll call him L too." Socks said.

"Yeah, me too." Said Ruby.

"What about you, Quince?" L asked.

"I'm just going to call you Ryuzaki because I think it's better to call someone by their name other than a letter." Quince said.

"Alright then."

Quince, Socks, Ruby, and Tiny were about to go outside, when she turned to L.

"We're going outside, Ryuzaki. You want to come?" She asked.

"I guess so." Said L.

She crouched down and he climbed on her back. Quince, L, Socks, Ruby, and Tiny then went outside.

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter! Sorry if it was too short. I hope you enjoyed it. Please be sure to read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Be sure to watch for the third chapter because another Death Note character is going to appear and I bet you can guess which one. Anyway, until next time, see you later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone!** **Welcome to the latest chapter of my first ever fanfic, "L and the Distressed Kitten".** **This is also the chapter I said a certain Death Note character will appear. I would tell you, but I don't want to spoil it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. With that said, let's begin. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "Warriors" or "Death Note". All rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 3

Outside, Socks and Ruby were playing with two kids. One of them had a toy on a string. The two kittens were playfully swatting at it. Tiny was just watching.

Meanwhile, L and Quince were talking to each other.

"So, you were a detective, right?" Asked Quince.

"Yes. I was a very good one too." L said.

"Tiny told me about the story you told him."

"Don't take it lightly. To me, that case was not just a case, but a matter of life and death."

L and Quince watched as Tiny walked over to where his brother and sister were playing.

"Can I play?" He asked.

"I guess." Said Ruby, half irritated.

Tiny jumps up and yanks the toy out of the kid's hand. He runs off with it. Socks and Ruby walk towards him angrily.

"Give me that." Said Socks.

"Huh?"

"You're no fun. You don't play right." Ruby complained.

Socks walks away with the toy with Ruby following.

"But I got it!" Tiny said sadly.

"What an idiot." Ruby thought.

When they started going inside, Tiny sadly walked behind. L stops and sees him sadly walking past him.

"Tiny."

Tiny turns to L.

"It was only an accident. Don't dwell on it." L told him, sincerely.

Tiny smiles.

"Thanks." He said.

He then started walking again. L also started walking again. Quince looked down at him.

"You're a really nice twoleg, Ryuzaki." She said.

"Thanks" L said.

 _L was in a dark place. He called anyone of the cat's names, but there was no answer._ _He hears crying in the distance. He sees a light and walks towards it. When he got there he saw the dead bodies of a cat and her two kittens. They were Quince, Socks, and Ruby. L heard crying again. He looked up to find Tiny crying over the bodies of his family._

 _"Tiny?"_

 _Tiny stops crying. When he opens his eyes, he sees L._

 _"L!"_

 _He checked his surroundings then looked back at L._

 _"Mama... Socks... Ruby. They're... They're all..." He tried to say._

 _"I know." Said L._

 _"Where are we?" Asked Tiny._

 _"I don't know. But what I do know is that we have to get out of here." Said L._

 _"Right."_

 _Tiny crouched down for L to hop on. He was about to walk over to him, when all of a sudden, Tiny felt a pain in his chest. He fell down groaning and screaming. L watched in horror as Tiny twisted and turned from the pain in his heart. He lets out one final scream of pain._

 _"L... help... me."_

 _Tiny closed his eyes before dying. L ran over to him._

 _"Tiny? Tiny? Tiny!" L cried, trying to wake him up._

 _He then heard laughing in the distance. Startled, he looked around to find out where it was coming from._

 _"Who there? Show yourself!" He shouted._

 _L hears footsteps behind him. He turns around to see a man with red hair wearing a black suit with an evil look on his face. The man stops. He immediately recognizes the man._

 _"Light Yagami. What is he doing here? He should be dead." L thought._

 _"Hello, L." Light said._

 _L just stood there, stunned._

 _"What's wrong, L? Are you scared because you thought you beat me?" Asked Light._

 _"Did... you do this?" L asked, half surprised and half angry._

 _Light_ _pulls out the death note. He then opens it to the page where he wrote down the names. He showed the written down names to L._

 _"Does it look like it?" He asked, evily._

 _"You... you bastard." L said._

 _"That's not all, L. Or should I say, Lawliet?!"_

 _"How do you..."_

 _"Easy. I've got the shinigami eyes."_

 _Light's eyes turned_ _a bright red._

 _"Why did you kill them?" L asked._

 _"What?"_

 _"Why did you kill them?!" He cried._

 _Light starts laughing._

 _"Isn't it obvious? In my eyes, anyone and I mean ANYONE that is working with you or even with you is pure and utter scum!" He said._

 _"I can't believe it." L thought, "I knew he would kill anyone who came after him, but this is just... evil."_

 _Light starts writing something down in the notebook._

 _"What are you doing?" L asked._

 _When Light finished writing, he showed him the name he wrote. "L. Lawliet". Just then, a sharp pain shot through L's heart. He clenched it as he collapsed. He screamed in pain._

 _Light grew to the size of a giant. He looks down on the dying L with a smirk. L looked up and sae Light had his foot above him._

 _"It's true what they say, L. You can check in, but you can't check out." Light said._

 _He brought his foot down on L._

L wakes up breathing heavily. He looks behind him only to see the three kittens still sleeping. He saw Quince looking at a picture of another cat. He climbed out of the catbed to see what was going on. He started walking towards Quince.

"What is she doing?" He thought.

"Strange that none of them have your ginger fur, but I see your spirit in them just the same." Quince said to the picture.

"Quince?"

She turned around.

"Hey, Ryuzaki. You're up late."

"Just a nightmare."

"Oh, alright."

"What are you doing exactly?" L asked.

"I'm just... talking to Jake." Quince said.

L looked at the picture of the orange cat assuming that the cat was who Quince was referring to.

"Is that Jake?" He asked.

She turns to the picture. Then she turns back to L.

"Yes. He was my mate a long time ago." She said, "I was talking to the picture because it's the only thing I have to remember him by."

"What happened to him?"

"To be honest, Ryuzaki... I just don't know."

L was about to go back to the catbed.

"Ryuzaki."

"Yes?"

"What was your nightmare about? Was it about Kira?" Quince asked, curiously.

L closed his eyes and clenched his fist.

"Unfortunately, yes." He said.

He walked back to the catbed, climbed in, and fell asleep again.

 **Author's Note: That's a wrap for this for this chapter! How did you like Light Yagami's appearance in this chapter? If you liked it, please be sure to read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to keep watching for the next chapter. Until then, see ya later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone!** **I really hope you're enjoying my story so far.** **Also, I'd like to say something I should've said in the first chapter of this story. I just wanted to say that this fanfic takes place after the Death Note live action movie "L change the world." If you haven't seen it, I recommend you give it a watch. Especially if you're an L fan like me. Now with that out of the way, welcome to chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "Warriors" or "Death Note". All rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 4

L sat in the catbed while Quince and her kittens were outside. He looked at the picture of Jake from far away.

"I wondered what happened to you." He thought.

He turned his gaze to see Light with the same smirk on his face, carrying the death note.

"I beat you a long time ago, Kira. You're dead." He thought.

Light opens the death note and slowly pulls out a pen. L turns away and closes his eyes.

"You're dead. You're dead. You're dead." He said.

He opened his eyes again. He turned again to see Light had vanished. He then heard talking behind him. He turned to see Quince carrying Tiny. Socks and Ruby were walking beside her towards the catbed.

"It's true! It is!" Said Tiny, "Plus, I, I built a house out of twigs and leaves, and I lived in it! And then I caught a fox, and I ate it!"

Quince put Tiny in the catbed and Socks and Ruby climbed in. She nuzzled her head against his.

"Well, I think you're a very brave little cat." She complimented.

Socks and Ruby climb up on the stool. Tiny turns to L.

"Hello, L." He greeted.

L turns to Tiny.

"Hey, Tiny." He said.

"Look who's awake." Said Socks.

L looked up to see Socks and Ruby sitting on the stool looking down at him.

"Hey, Socks. Morning, Ruby." He said.

"Morning, L." Said Ruby.

"We were outside a while ago." Said Tiny.

L turned to him.

"We wanted you to come, but you were asleep."

"Yeah." Said Ruby.

He turned to her.

"We tried to wake you, but you wouldn't budge. You must be a heavy sleeper."

He chuckled.

"Yeah, probably." He said.

"Hey, L." Said Socks.

L turned to him.

"Yes?"

"We heard about your nightmare last night."

"Yeah. Mama told us you had a nightmare about someone named... Kira right?" Ruby asked, curiously.

Quince climbs up on the stool.

"Socks, Ruby, be quiet. I need to to talk to you." She said.

Socks and Ruby turned their gaze towards their mother. They could tell from her tone that she sounded serious.

"Soon you'll be going to your new home. If you learn to behave yourselves." She said.

"Awww... Mama, I don't want to leave! Do I have to go?" Ruby whined.

"Yes, dear." Quince said, "Soon you'll have your own housefolk to take care of... and a brand-new backyard to play in. We might see each other if you don't live too far away. Also, I think it would be better if you didn't ask Ryuzaki about his nightmare. He might not want to relive it."

"Yes, Mama." Said Ruby.

She turns to L.

"Sorry, L."

"It's okay." He said.

 **Author's Note: Well, that's it for this chapter! Sorry if it was too short. I hope you enjoyed it and as always, be sure to read and review, and be sure to follow if want. Constructive criticism is welcome and be sure to keep watch for the next chapter. Until then, see ya next time, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5 of my first story, "L and the Distressed Kitten"!** **This is the chapter where things get serious and where the suspense kicks in. I hope you're ready. Here we go. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "Warriors" or "Death Note". All rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 5

A couple of days later, L and the cats heard something outside.

"What's that?" L asked.

"That must be our future new housefolk coming to see us." Said Ruby.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Quince looked down at him.

"If that's the case, then I think you should hide. I don't know what would happen if they saw you." She said.

"You have a good point." Said L.

They heard footsteps approaching.

"They're coming. Hurry."

L quickly ran over to the catbed, climbed in, and hid under the blanket. When he peaked out, he saw Quince give Socks and Ruby a ball of yarn to play with. They began to play with it. He then saw a little girl with brown hair walk towards the two kittens. She crouched down and started petting them.

"Oh, they're just so cute!" She said with delight.

L noticed Tiny was nowhere to be seen. He looks around until he sees him hiding under the coffee table with a grim look on his face.

"What's bothering him?" He wondered.

He saw Ruby walk towards him.

"The housefolk cub wants us. Not you." She said, "You know what happens to unwanted kittens? They get thrown in the river."

L was shocked.

"What?"

Ruby walked away with a smirk on her face. L still couldn't believe what he just heard. He knew that sometimes siblings would say things that they don't mean to each other, but this was downright despicable!

"That brat!" He thought.

The next day, while hiding, L saw Tiny trying to act cute. He saw the little girl from yesterday walk past him. Tiny looked back at the girl with a scared look. He turned and ran out of the house. When L saw this, he got out of the catbed and decided to follow Tiny.

"Something's going on. And I don't like it." He thought, "I better follow Tiny before he gets himself in trouble. Or worse."

 **Author's Note: Dun dun dun! I told you the suspense was starting to kick in. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Be sure to keep watch for chapter 6. Until next time, see ya later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone! Welcome to the sixth chapter of "L and the Distressed Kitten". Last chapter we found out that Tiny's siblings were going to be taken to their new home. However, Ruby tells him he'll get thrown in the river if no one wants him. This scared Tiny so much that he ran away. Knowing he has to do something, L goes outside to try and find him. What will happen in this chapter? Read and find out. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "Warriors" or "Death Note". All rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 6

Tiny walked into a forest. He continued walking as he closed his eyes. He catches a new scent. He opened his eyes and what he saw were three cats looking at him with grim looks. Two males and one female. The first one walked towards him.

"What are you doing here? This is Thunderclan territory!" He said.

The second one, who was the female, turned to the first one.

"Thistleclaw, he's only a kit. It's not as if he poses a threat." She said.

"An intruder's an intruder, Bluefur! You're only saying that because he's a kittypet. You've always been to soft on them." Said Thistleclaw.

Tiny stared at them, scared.

"Here, let's put it to my apprentice. What do you think, Tigerpaw? How should we handle this?"

The third cat named Tigerpaw walked towards Tiny. He crouched down.

"I think the kittypet should be taught a lesson. One he'll remember." He said.

"So be it then." Said Thistleclaw.

"Now, hold on, there's no need for this-" Bluefur started to say.

Meanwhile, L walked into the forest looking for Tiny. He called out his name, but there was no answer. Suddenly, he heard a yowl of pain. L instantly recognizes the sound.

"Oh no."

He runs to go find and help Tiny. Tigerpaw pinned Tiny down with one paw and was about to finish him off.

"Say goodbye, kittypet." He said.

"Stop, Tigerpaw!" Bluefur cried, "That's enough! Warriors do not need to kill cats to win a battle, remember?"

Tigerpaw turned to her. He was about to say something, but he heard a voice.

"Let him go!" It shouted.

The three cats turned their attention away from Tiny. They saw L standing before them, looking angry. Tigerpaw lets Tiny go. He gets up and walks towards L.

"Let's go home." L said.

Tiny looks up at him.

"Alright."

When they started walking away, Tigerpaw walked behind them.

"Hey, twoleg." He said.

L stopped and turned around.

"Hm?"

Tigerpaw swats him into a tree with his left paw. L crashed into it, letting out a scream. Tiny turned back to see him on the ground.

"L!"

Bluefur looked at Tigerpaw, then at L, then at Tiny.

"Run!" She cried.

Tiny ran away. L slowly got up and looked at Tigerpaw. When he did, he saw the feline-like face of Light Yagami.

"You know, Tigerpaw, you kind of remind me of Light Yagami. Always persistent." He said.

"What did you say, twoleg?" Tigerpaw asked.

"Tigerpaw, that's enou-" Bluefur started to say, but got cut off by the furious apprentice.

"Shut up, Bluefur!"

He turns back to L.

"Did you say I'm persistent?"

"Yes, I did."

Tigerpaw chuckles evilly.

"Persistent might not be the word I would use." He said.

"True, but either way, you were intent on killing Tiny." Said L.

"I was just defending our territory."

"Indeed, you were. But children are a whole different story."

L crouched, turned, and kicked Tigerpaw in the face. Tigerpaw stumbled back then fell against a tree.

"An eye for an eye, my friend." Said L.

Tigerpaw got back on his feet and shook his head. He looked at L with murder in his eyes.

"Twoleg, you've just made the biggest mistake of your life." He said.

"I suppose the same thing could be said for you, Tigerpaw. Or should I say... Kira?" L said.

"What?!"

Tigerpaw got in a pouncing position.

"DIE!"

Tigerpaw pounces at L. L jumped out of the way and Tigerpaw crashed into a tree. He landed on his back. He looked up at L while he was looking down at him.

"Like I said, Tigerpaw. An eye for an eye." He said.

Tigerpaw blacked out. L turned to Thistleclaw and Bluefur.

"Unless both of you want to be next, I suggest you take your friend and go. You'll never hear from us again." He told them.

He turned around and walked away to go find Tiny. Meanwhile, Tiny woke up from resting beside the fence. He thought about going home, but he remembered what Ruby had told him. He started walking away. He was halfway from his house until he heard a familiar voice.

"Tiny!"

Tiny looked back to see L.

"I heard what Ruby had told you." He said, "But she doesn't know that you'll get thrown in the river. She was lying to you, Tiny. Are you really going to believe her lie?"

Tiny just stared at L not knowing what to say. L turned to a hole in the fence. The hole led back to the house. He started walking towards it and turned back to Tiny.

"It's your choice, Tiny. Isolation or home. Choose wisely." He said.

L walked through the hole. Tiny turned away and started walking again. He stopped and looked back. He thinking about running away, but then he started thinking about his mother and how heartbroken she would be if he left. The thought of it made his eyes water with tears. He walked back to the hole. He looked through it to see L standing in the yard with his back towards the fence looking down at the ground solemnly. Tiny walked through the hole.

"L!"

L turns around to see Tiny walking towards the house with tears running down his face.

"I'm staying!"

Tiny dropped to the ground crying. L walked towards him. He knelt down and started petting the kitten's head.

"L."

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

"I know, Tiny. I know."

While petting Tiny, a tear ran down L's face. They hear a familiar voice.

"Tiny?"

L looked up to see Quince walking towards them.

"Tiny, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked, concerned.

As soon as she got a better look at him, she could see the scars from Tigerpaw on Tiny's side.

"Oh my gosh, you're hurt!" She gasped.

She turns to L.

"Ryuzaki, what happened?"

He walked towards her and whispered in her ear.

"I think it would be best if we talked about it sometime tonight?" He asked.

Quince nodded in agreement.

"Tiny."

Tiny looked up at his mother.

"Yes, Mama?"

"Let's get inside. It's about to rain."

"Yes, Mama."

Quince, L, and Tiny headed inside the house.

 **Author's Note: That chapter was pretty emotional, wasn't it? I bet it was. However, Tiny's fate will be revealed in the next chapter of the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Until then, see ya next time, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the seventh and final chapter of my first story, "L and the Distressed Kitten". Last chapter, Tiny had a run-in with some cats from Thunderclan and almost got killed. However, L was there to save him. He also talked him out of running away. Now that Tiny didn't run away, what will his fate be if no one wants him? Read and find out. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "Warriors" or "Death Note". All rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 7

Later that night, L told Quince what had happened yesterday and today. Tiny was asleep.

"Ruby said what?" She asked in shock and disbelief.

"It's true. She said that unwanted kittens get thrown into the river. She was talking about Tiny." L said.

"I can't believe she would tell Tiny something like that!" She thought, angrily, "I told her and Socks to treat him better. Ruby, I'm very ashamed of you. Why would you even say that to Tiny? He's your brother. Damn it!"

Quince looked at Tiny sadly.

"Tiny, I'm so sorry." She thought, I promise I won't let anyone throw you into the river."

"Quince."

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"I may have an idea." L said.

"Really? What is it?" Asked Quince.

"What's your owner's name?"

"Her name's Jessica. Why?"

"Because I want to talk to her about Tiny."

Quince was surprised by the idea. She wasn't really sure about it.

"Are you sure about that, Ryuzaki?" She asked, "Because like I said before, I don't know what would happen if she or the housefolk that came here today saw you."

"That's a risk I'll have to take." L said, sincerely.

"Alright."

"Where's Jessica now?"

"She's in the dining room reading a book to herself."

L nods.

"Alright. Let's go."

Quince crouched down and L climbed on her back. They head to the dining room. When they get there, they see Jessica reading a book. Quince looks at Jessica. Then she turns to L.

"Are you sure this will work?" She asked.

"I hope so." Said L.

Quince walks over to one of the chairs and climbs on. She held out her left paw and L climbed in. She lowered him on to the table. He walked off her paw and started to walk towards Jessica. He looked back at Quince who had a concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry, Quince. I'll be fine. You should head back to Tiny just in case he wakes up." He said.

Quince nodded.

"Alright."

She jumps down and goes back to check on Tiny. L turned to Jessica and walked towards her. When he got close enough, he stopped.

"Ahem."

"Hm?"

Jessica put her book to the side and looked around to see who had called her.

"Who's there?"

"Down here."

She looked down to see L. She was surprised when she saw him.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Ryuzaki." He introduced.

"Jessica Peterson." Said Jessica.

"I have a question for you, Jessica."

"What is it?"

"Do you love your cats?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because believe it or not, one of your cats is scared." Said L.

Hearing that kind of surprised Jessica.

"Which one is it?" She asked.

"It's Tiny."

"Tiny?"

"Yes."

"Why is he scared? Did something happen?"

"Your other two kittens, Socks and Ruby were adopted. Is that correct?" L asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Tiny?"

"Tiny feels scared because he thinks if no one wants him, he'll get thrown in the river."

Jessica's eyes widen in shock.

"What?"

"It's true."

"That's ridiculous." She said, "I would never throw any of my cats into the river. Even if no one wanted any of the kittens, I would never EVER do something that cruel."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. I have one more question for you."

"What is that, Ryuzaki?"

"Since you're not going to throw Tiny in the river, what do you plan to do with him?" L asked.

Jessica thought about it for a moment. Finally, she spoke.

"I plan to keep him." She said.

L heard something jump on to the chair behind him. He turned around to see Quince waiting for him. He turned to Jessica and told her goodnight. He then climbed on Quince's back and they headed back to the catbed. He looked back at the dining room with a small smile on his face.

"Well done, Jessica. Well done." He thought.

When Quince and L got to the catbed, Quince got in and lied down. L climbed down of off her back.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Quince?"

"What did Jessica decide to do with Tiny?" She asked.

"She decided to keep him." L said.

A smile formed on Quince's face as L lied down.

"Goodnight, Quince."

L closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Ryuzaki."

Quince looked at the still sleeping Tiny.

"Goodnight, Tiny."

She soon fell asleep. The next morning, L woke up to hear a very happy voice. He looked to see who it was. It was Tiny talking to his mother.

"Did she really say that?" He asked, excitedly.

"Yes, Tiny. You're staying." Quince said.

"Who convinced her?"

She nodded towards L who was climbing out of the catbed.

"Him."

Tiny turned his gaze towards L. He started walking fast towards him with tears of joy running down his face. Tiny and L hug each other.

"Thank you, L." Said Tiny.

"You're welcome, Tiny." Said L.

They walk towards Quince. She looked down at both of them with a smile. When they heard footsteps, they looked up to see Jessica with a camera.

"Places, everyone." She said.

L, Quince, and Tiny get together in their places for the picture. They smile at the camera. Jessica takes the picture.

THE END

 **Author's Note:** **Well, that's it for "L and the Distressed Kitten". I want to thank you all for keeping up with this story. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed it. Please be sure to read and review and remember, constructive criticism is welcome. I hope to keep writing more fanfics in the future. Until next time, see ya later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


End file.
